Crowdsourcing
[table des matières ] Sommaire Les étudiants ci-dessous sont responsables de la rédaction d'un sommaire de longueur variable. Ils peuvent aussi coordonner le travail des spécialistes de contenu (données, articles et autres sources). Inspirez vous du chapître du livre . Tessum Weber, Maxime Gagnon Le terme Crowdsourcing a été véritablement popularisé en 2006 par Jeff Howe , avec la définition suivante : "Technological advances in everything from product design software to digital video cameras are breaking down the cost barriers that once separated amateurs from professionals. Hobbyists, parttimers, and dabblers suddenly have a market for their efforts, as smart companies in industries as disparate as pharmaceuticals and television discover ways to tap the latent talent of the crowd. The labor isn’t always free, but it costs a lot less than paying traditional employees. It’s not outsourcing; it’s crowdsourcing."[1] Un video par what-is-crowdsourcing.com explique le principe: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Buyub6vIG3Q 'Types de Crowdsourcing' Crowdvoting Crowdvoting, est essentiellement un outil pour savoir l'opinion et le judgement des utulisateurs d'un certain objet. Une forme de vote colelctive, le "crowdvoting" peut etre utulisé pour "stack-ranker " le contenu sur un site web, des articles sur l'internet, etc... Crowdfunding Microwork Crowdcreation Crowdwisdom Concept: Le mot «'crowdsourcing' » est un néologisme qui se décline comme suit : «'crowd' » qui signifie foule et «'sourcing' » qui désigne l’approvisionnement ; ainsi le «''crowdsourcing désigne l’approvisionnement par les foules''. Toute fois, selon l’encyclopédie WIKIPEDIA, cette définition ne reflète pas vraiment le sens anglo-saxon du terme, dont des traductions plus précises seraient : «''Impartition à grande échelle'' » ou encore «''externalisation distribuée à grande échelle'' ». Le «crowdsourcing » consiste donc à «''utiliser la [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cr%C3%A9ativit%C3%A9 ''créativité], l'[http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Intelligence intelligence]'' et le [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Savoir-faire ''savoir-faire]'' d'un grand nombre de personnes (des [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Internaute ''internautes]'' en général), en [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sous-traitance ''sous-traitance], pour réaliser certaines tâches traditionnellement effectuées par un ''[http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Employ%C3%A9 ''employé]'' ou un [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Entrepreneur ''entrepreneur]. Ceci se fait par un appel ciblé (quand un niveau minimal d'expertise est nécessaire) ou par un appel ouvert à d'autres acteurs. Le travail est éventuellement rémunéré. Il peut s'agir de simplement externaliser des tâches ne relevant pas du métier fondamental de l'entreprise, ou de démarches plus innovantes. » Le «crowdsourcing » peut être «passif », «actif », «participatif ou collaboratif », «non collaboratif ». On observe ces différentes formes, selon les buts, les outils et les stratégies de «crowdsourcing ». Aussi les buts peuvent être d’ordre économique, social, et ou purement participatif. Histoire : L’utilisation du concept de «'crowdsourcing'» remonte aux années 1700, ainsi Les premières éditions de l'Oxford Dictionary anglais ont été «crowdsourcer » lorsque des milliers de bénévoles ont présenté les entrées sur des bouts de papier qui ont été compilés dans un dictionnaire. Un autre exemple historique est : le concours organiser par le gouvernement britannique en 1714 pour trouver une méthode simple et pratique de détermination précise de la longitude d'un navire, problème qui jusque-là avait déconcerté les experts. L’horloger John Harrison fut déclaré vainqueur, car il fit la contribution la plus significative avec son travail sur les chronomètres. Ce concept vieux de plusieurs siècle, a été baptisé «crowdsourcing », par le commentateur technologique, Jeff Howe dans un article du Wired Magazine en Juin 2006 , a cause de l’hyper connectivité que nous vivons aujourd’hui. Internet permet d’atteindre un plus grand nombre de personnes à travers le monde, et donc offre la perceptive de trouver plus facilement une solution viable. Les premières platesformes de «crowdsourcing » via internet sont : Un exemple les plus récents de l'utulisation du "crowdsourcing": Facebook et Twitter on traduit leurs sites en plus de 65 langues. 'Fonctionnement' Dans un article de 2007, Josh CATONE à identifié 4 types de Crowdsourcing : L’invention - La création - L’organisation- - La prédiction. *''Invention '': l’idée ici c’est de faire participer une communauté de marque pour s’approvisionner en idées pour par exemple stimuler le développement d’un nouveau produit ou d’un produit déjà existant. Il y a beaucoup d’exemple comme celui de Dell qui explique l’importance du Crowdsourcing dans la création de nouvelle idée. Cependant, il faut se méfier car le Crowdsourcing peut avoir des effets négatifs, certains auteurs mettent en garde contre le «cheap labor » . De plus, cette pratique demeure mitigée car les consommateurs ont généralement de bonnes idées mais difficiles à implanter . *''Création'' : l’idée ici c’est d’avoir une plate-forme déjà existante et indépendante sur internet où les gens du monde entier puissent contribuer au travail ou étayer certain argument. Wikipedia est le meilleur exemple de Crowdsourcing sur le web. Il y a beaucoup de statistique sur Wikipedia qui nous permettent de voir qui sont les utilisateurs et comment les projets ont évolués . Cependant, il faut nuancer cet avantage car les contributions sur Wikipedia par exemple sont en diminution. Nous pouvons dire que «Wikipedia est à la croisée des chemins ». La générosité de contribution via ce système n’est plus aussi efficace qu’il y a quelque année. (Pour certaine plate forme) *''Organisation'' : une méthode de Crowdsourcing différente ou la communauté est chargée de classer des informations en termes de pertinence et de popularité. C’est un système ou les utilisateurs notent des pages Web, des vidéos, des produits par exemple. Ce Crowdsourcing peut agir donc comme un moteur de recommandation grâce à la communauté. *''Prédiction'' : l’idée ici est de prévoir des tendances en consultant la communauté. Des millions de têtes c’est toujours mieux qu’une seule. Cependant, il faut que le Crowdsourcing respecte certaines règles pour prédire les tendances de marché ou de nouveau produit. Pour mieux comprendre le fonctionnement du Crowdsourcing je vous invite à cliquer sur ce lien pour bien cerner le sujet et ainsi comprendre les similarités et les différences entre le Crowdsourcing et les «open source software». 'Le fonctionnement en entreprise' Dans le milieu de l’entreprise, il y a trois façons différentes d’utiliser le Crowdsourcing. La première utilisation 'en entreprise, c’est pour le développement de produit. Le but est de développer l’écoute et le dialogue pour améliorer les produits existants ou en créer de nouveau. L’interaction et le marketing participatif sont donc justifiables pour différente raison pour l’entreprise. *'La deuxième utilisation est orientée vers la création de nouveau business et les initiatives. Cela peut permettre de connecter les gens qui ont les idées avec ceux qui peuvent fournir le financement. Un sondage auprès de directeur prouvent que le Crowdsourcing au niveau du business a un effet bénéfique. Ce sondage met en avant que le Crowdsourcing permet de connecter les créatifs et ceux qui peuvent financer un projet. *'La troisième utilisation' du Crowdsourcing au niveau des entreprises, c’est principalement au niveau de la communication. L’objectif est d’utiliser le Crowdsourcing pour faire passer un message publicitaire, une idée ou encore pour savoir comment faire passer un message publicitaire en demandant l’avis de la communauté. La vidéo éditée par TheBlogTV vous permettra de voir l’évolution fulgurante du phénomène du Crowdsourcing et de son utilisation au sein d’une entreprise. Le Crowdsourcing va bouleverser les méthodes de travail dans l’entreprise dans les années à venir. De plus, si nous regardons plus loin, le Crowdsourcing n’est pas uniquement utilisé dans le domaine de l’entreprise. Ainsi, l’utilisation des communautés peut servir à des fins humanitaires . Il y a donc une certaine puissance du Crowdsourcing que ce soit au niveau professionnel ou humain. 'Gestion d'une campagne de ''crowdsourcing Une campagne dite de crowdsourcing peut être gérée de deux manières soit : #'''Contrôle central : Le processus sera contrôlé par une force, habituellement l'entreprise, qui définira le processus en entier et qui guidera les idées. #'Contrôlé par la communauté ': Dans ce type de gestion, le résultat final est créé par la communauté. Il est donc possible de supposer que plus celle-ci est grande, meilleur sera le résultat final puisque plus d'idées auront été soumises. Il est important de comprendre que dans tous les cas, ce sont les usagers et la communcauté web qui sont le coeur du projet. D'ailleurs, dans un concepts de crowdsourcing, la communauté devrait être considérée comme l'atout le plus important d'une plate-forme de crowdsourcing puisqu'elle est essentiellement une unité économiquement productive (Stokes, 2011). Un autre aspect important du crowdsourcing est de comprendre pourquoi les communautés sont intéressées à s'allier à un projet et quels sont leurs motivations personnelles. Parmi ces motivations, il est possible de mentionner que les gens sont intéressés à la marque, qu'ils ont une affinité avec celle-ci ou encore qu'ils sont intéressés à obtenir un meilleur produit ou service que celui présentement offert. Dans tous les cas, on remarque que le consommateur doit sentir le désir d'aider l'entreprise. Avantages et inconvénients d'une campagne de crowdsourcing Bien que le crowdsourcing soit une tactique de marketing très efficace pour permettre aux entreprisees de communiquer avec leurs clients, certains inconvénients sont également présents. À cet effet, une liste des avantages et des inconvénients de ce type de marketing sera présentée ci-dessous (Stokes, 2011). AVANTAGES : *Le fait de laisser la propriété de la marque au consommateur encourage la participation de celui-ci. *La collaboration interdisciplinaire apporte de nouveaux entrants. *Les individus offrent à l'entreprise des occasions et des connexions qui n'existaient pas auparavant. *Les problèmes peuvent être explorés à bas prix et souvent très rapidement. *Souvent, un client paye pour des résultats et seulement pour ce qui est utilisé. *L'entreprise peut obtenir un plus grand horizon de talent et d'intelligence que ce qui pourrait être présent au sein de ses propres ressources. *Les organisations peuvent gagner des indices de valeurs sur les désirs de leurs clients. INCONVÉNIENTS : *Plusieurs clients n'ont pas de connaissances sur l'établissement d'une stratégie viable et, dans quelques cas, ont très peu de contrôle sur la valeur de production, particulièrement si le résultat final du projet est complété. *Pour ce qui est du travail de spécification, par opposition à la simple expression d'une idée, le ratio de risque/récompense est assez haut. Non seulememt cette façon de faire profite des efforts d'un individu, mais il peut mener au travail d'une qualité moindre. *Les questions juridiques sont souvent oubliées et l'IP du travail d'un individu n'est pas pris en compte avec des contrats écrits, des accords de non-divulgation, des accords d'employés ou des termes d'accords avec les employés du crowdsourcing. *La fiabilité de ce qui est écrit peut être quelque peu changée par Internet. *Les coûts additionnels peuvent être nécessaires pour apporter un projet à une conclusion acceptable, *Un projet de crowdsourcing peut échouer en raison du manque de motivation financière ou de récompenses. En conséquence, un projet peut être soumis à une plus petite quantité de participants, être de qualité moindre, obtenir des participants ayant un manque d'intérêt personnel envers le projet, des barrières linguistiques ou la difficulté de gérer un projet de crowdsourcing à grande échelle. *Un crowdsourcer ''peut avoir des difficultés à garder une relation de travail avec la communauté tout au long de son projet. Il y a donc danger que des employés du ''crowdsourcing aient l'impression que la marque profite de leur temps ou de leurs compétences. Autres sources Chaque étudiant résume en 1-2 phrases le contenu d'une source internet pertinente, tout en indiquant le lien Tessum Weber, Maxime Gagnon Tessum Weber What is crowdsourcing? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Buyub6vIG3Q What-is-crowdsourcing.com Video, sur Harvard Assistant Professor, researcher and author and Karim Lakhani discusses his journey into crowdsourcing and trying to solve problems using the tools of crowdsourcing. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=czCzOYrDdA4 Harvard Maxime Gagnon Cet article décrit un exemple de crowdsourcing dans la vie de tous les jours pour une entreprise émergente au États-Unis. Très bonne exemple d'implantation direct de crowdsourcing pour augmenter l'efficacité et la croissance d'une entreprise. Bloomberg - Business Week http://www.businessweek.com/articles/2012-06-29/crowdsourced-in-the-u-dot-s-dot-a-dot Catégorie:concept Catégorie:histoire Catégorie:Crowdsourcing